Skippy meets Maid Marian and Lady Kluck
This is how Skippy meets Maid Marian and Lady Kluck goes in Ryan and Crash meet Robin Hood. Marian pick up the shuttlecock, she sees Skippy Maid Marian: Oh! Well, hello. Where did you come from? Skippy: Oh, please don't tell Prince John. Mama said he'll chop off my head. Maid Marian: Oh, don't be afraid. You did nothing wrong. Lady Kluck: Oh, Marian. What a bonny, wee bunny. Maid Marian: Now, who does this young archer remind you of? Lady Kluck: Oh. Well, upon my word, the notorious Robin Hood. Maid Marien: That's right! Why, only Robin Hood wears a hat like that. Skippy: Yeah and look at this keen Robin Hood bow. then pops out of a bush Sci-Ryan: Gee. Time travel is something. Maid Marian: Who are you? Sci-Ryan: The name is Sci-Ryan. Maid Marian: Nice to meet you. Sci-Ryan: I suppose you remember Robin Hood as well. Maid Marian: Yeah. Thanks for that. a girl rabbit sneezes Lady Kluck: Oh, Marian. Don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy. Sis Bunny: He snitched on us. Maid Marian: It's alright, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. Toby: You think it's safe? Tagalong: That's Maid Marian. Sis Bunny: Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! Tagalong: He-Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. Sis Bunny: I told Skippy he was shooting too high. Maid Marian: I'm so very glad he did. And now I get to meet all of you. waves Maid Marian: You know Robin Hood as well? Ryan F-Freeman: I know my apprentice got his jetpack. My girlfriend Meg Griffin will be happy to meet ya. shows up with Matau Meg Griffin: I'm Meg, Ryan's girlfrind. Matau T. Monkey: I'm Matau T. Monkey. I come in peace. Maid Marian: Oh, you must be the allies of Robin Hood. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Thanks. You remind me of Carmelita Fox, my girlfriend. Sis Bunny: Gee. You're very beautiful. Are you gonna marry Robin Hood? Tagalong: Mama said you and Robin Hood are sweethearts. Maid Marian: Well, um, you see, that was several years ago, before I left for London. Toby: Did he ever kiss ya? Maid Marian: Well, uh, no. But he carved our initials on this tree. look at the tree Maid Marian: I remember it so well. Skippy: You gonna have any kids? My mama gots a lot of kids. Maid Marian: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. Ryan F-Freeman: Not Robin Hood. his Keyblade Skippy: Ryan's right. out his wooden sword I bet he'd storm the castle gates, fight the guards. Rescue you and drag you out to Sherwood Forest. Lady Kluck: Now just a moment there, young man. You forgotten Prince John. Skippy: That ol Prince John don't scare me none. was on Marian's dress as his head is inside his shell Toby Tortoise: I'm scared of Prince John. He's cranky. Lady Kluck: and pulls out her racket I, Prince John, challenge you to a dual. Skippy Take that. And that. And this. Skippy: Death to tyrant! Lady Kluck: Oh! Oh! Oh! chases Lady Kluck with Skippy following him Matau T. Monkey: Give it to him, Master Ryan! Sis Bunny: Slice him to pieces! Maid Marian: Oh, save me, my hero, save me. was about to get Kluck then Skippy hits her on the leg Lady Kluck: Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. Mommy! her thumb Sis Bunny: That's Prince John alright. laughs Orla Ryan: I agree. laughs Skippy: Ya-hoo! Now I gotcha! Lady Kluck: Oh! Mercy! Mercy! the wooden sword under her arm and pretends to die He got me. I'm dying. Ohh! Skippy: Did I hurt ya? Huh? Lady Kluck: No. This is the part where you drag your lady fair up to Shrewood Forest. Skippy: Come on, Lady Fair, let's go! Maid Marian: Oh, Robin, you're so brave and impetuous. drags Marian and arrive at the spot Maid Marian: Oh. So this is Sherwood Forest. Skippy: I guess so. So now what are we gonna do? Maid Marian: Well, usually, the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. Skippy: A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff''.'' Maid Marian: Well. If you won't, then I will. kisses Skippy on the cheek Sis Bunny: They're kissing! holds onto her mouth to stop herself laughing and the kids laughCategory:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan